In a large number of industrial processes one can observe the emission towards the atmosphere of gaseous flows containing organic solvents from painting, spraying, drying processes, furnaces and so on. The conditioning technologies available nowadays to solve this problem, since the regulations enforced by the various regional authorities state particularly low limits, may be summarized in two families: